


Day Zero

by Saectup



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I pretty much wrote this as a memory reference for a reapers' game/kingdom hearts roleplay, KH3 spoilers, POV First Person, Prelude, narrator: everything was not all right, post-kh3, running from death, saying "I would die for you" and meaning it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saectup/pseuds/Saectup
Summary: The world slows when she turns her head to smile at me. I can almost see the sunset of the Destiny Islands, can almost taste our shared paopu. Just one moment gazing at her face, and I'm certain that everything will be all right.I let go of her hand.





	Day Zero

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, I wrote this short bit to use in a role play my friends are setting up. This section takes place before the Reapers' Game, in which Sora's entry fee will be the connections he has with others. My thought is that he'll want to know who was so special to him that he would die for them.  
> Also, this is my first time ever posting on ao3!! I always struggle to finish my stories, so being able to post something - even if it's short- is exciting!

She's here.  
It's all I want to think about: the warmth of her hand secured in mine. On the other side, Riku and the others are waiting. On the other side, nothing can tear us apart again.  
But the stomping of our feet, and the drumming of my heart won't let me forget.  
My chest is on fire.  
My lungs are wheezing.  
I don't want to think about it.  
I don't want to think about what's behind us.  
If I do, then-  
I spare a glance back, and my stomach turns at what I see, and I-  
“Sora-” Kairi soothes between gasps, “Almost there.”  
It feels like she's read my mind. Almost there.  
Almost there.  
Almost-  
I choke over my own relief. How long have I been searching for her? How long has she been waiting here, alone, in this nightmare? She's a beacon: composed, focused on what lies ahead.  
I don't remember her taking the lead, but there she is, tugging me forward to safety. I can hear the skittering of the heartless behind us, and they're so close, I get the feeling of crawling under my skin.  
'Almost there' isn't close enough, is it?  
My leg is pulled from under me, my grip on Kairi's hand slips, and try as I may, I can't scream. My breath is stolen from me as I hit the ground. I can see dust fly around Kairi's heel when she pivots.  
The way she cries my name - it's so cracked and desperate. Is she hurt? Have we lost again?  
There's a clash. I can hear it, but I'm alive, I think.  
“You won't hurt him! I won't let you!”  
I swiftly roll onto my back, searching for the source of her voice. She's standing before me. A light radiates from her presence, all determination and will. I can't help but to think of Riku, and how he- before he-  
“No!” I plead.  
I'm on my feet, passing Kairi, throwing myself into the midst of the darkness. In an instant, I'm drowning in its chill. I can't stop shaking, and I can't breathe, but I can push through. I can do this, if it's for her.  
I will my keyblade into my grasp, and summon as much power as I can to drive away the heartless. A beam of light pierces through its edge, allowing me a breath of fresh air, just enough to drive away the first wave of heartless. Their piercing screams hit my ear so wrong, and I can't help but tense up. The consuming darkness fades into a mist of some sort, and Kairi comes back into view.  
Her whole demeanor softens for a moment. It's only a moment, and then she's rushing to grab my hand, dragging me forward again.   
“What were you thinking?” she scolds. It hurts to hear just how scared she sounds.  
I'm trying to match her pace, but she's become a lot faster since her training.  
“Sorry,” is all I have the breath to say.  
I want to say more. I want to tell her that I'll get us out of here. I want to tell her that she's safe with me. I want to tell her how important she is.  
Instead, I squeeze her hand, and hope she gets the message.  
The world slows when she turns her head to smile at me. I can almost see the sunset of the Destiny Islands, can almost taste our shared paopu. Just one moment gazing at her face, and I'm certain that everything will be all right.  
I let go of her hand.  
Kairi slows to a stop in confusion. Her hand is still raised to take mine again, and I can tell she's not comfortable standing around, but this may be the only chance we get.   
I wrap my newly emptied hand around the handle of my keyblade and steady myself. I can do this.  
Kairi takes another step towards me. “Now's not the time for that. We have to go-”  
“It's okay,” I assure her, “I won't be long.”  
“I don't-” she tries, then stops, “Okay.”  
Her gaze travels past me, and I'm glad she doesn't tell me what's there. The look on her face says enough.   
Don't think about that. I have to remember how to use the power of waking. Focus. Call to it. The once still air surrounding us becomes charged with quickening winds, and whether it's from this power, or from the heartless, I'm not sure. Kairi's about to say something when a dazzling light engulfs her. Suddenly, she's weightless, and suddenly, my limbs feel so heavy. It's okay, though.  
I'll be okay.  
She reaches for my hand again, though she's far out of reach now.  
“Sora, hurry!” she calls, her voice now shrill with panic.  
I extend my right arm to her without much effort behind it. The warmth that radiates from her light fades as she becomes smaller and smaller, and my fingertips grow cold. I have to say something to her before she's gone.  
“Kairi, I'm with y-”  
Suddenly, I'm drowning, choking in deafening, dark waves. My lungs deflate, cold and still. Claws tear and pull at my skin, digging into every inch of my being. They hungrily grab at the last heart I have left.  
I want to scream.  
But I'll be okay.  
I don't want to be alone.  
But I'll be okay.  
I want it to stop.  
I'm not okay;  
it hurts.


End file.
